


Saying Goodbye

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of leaving her was killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-08-04

It tore him up inside, took his breath away, made him suffocate. The thought of leaving her was killing him. He couldn't let it show, it was for her own good so he looked her in the eyes when he lied.

_"What's happening, girl, is you and me are over. Done."_

He can see the pain and disbelief in her eyes and he wants nothing more than to take it away.

_"Her name is 'I'm a real woman, not a stick figure.' Get the picture?"_

He hopes she'll understand one day, and maybe even forgive him.

_"Good. See ya' around."_


End file.
